Innocent
by Loki-Struck
Summary: Thor reflects on everything that has happened since "Thor" and "The Avengers". Post-Avengers, non-slash. One-shot songfic.


**Hey everyone, this is my first story since I deleted all the old ones, I think I'm going to start writing actual fanfics now…not what I had before which was more or less original stories…so yeah! Enjoy this little songfic to kick off my new stories!**

Thor stood outside the glass cage that held his brother inside. The smaller man's head was bowed with a few strands of raven hair dangling in front of his muzzled, pale, face. He watched intently as Loki sensed the older man's presence and lifted his head ever-so-slightly, green eyes glowering up at him. Thor could see the anger, betrayal, and pain clouding his glossy gaze, but underneath all the hurt he could see a small sliver of fear and longing.

_I guess you really did it this time_  
_Left yourself in your warpath_  
_Lost your balance on a tightrope_  
_Lost your mind tryin' to get it back _

He let out a heavy sigh and placed his hand delicately on the glass, as if it would break had he touched in any harder. Thor could see Loki tense ever so slightly, his shoulders bunching in the tiniest of ways. He wished they were still children, without a care in the world, where everything made sense and nothing seemed to go wrong.

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_  
_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_  
_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything _  
_And everybody believed in you?_

"Brother…" Thor breathed out as his blue eyes stared more into the containment facility. It was when Thor had said that single word Loki narrowed his eyes and looked down at his cuffed hands that lay limp in his lap. The cuts that had marred his face started to sting again as he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to block out the Thunderer.

_It's alright  
Just wait and see your string  
Of lights are still bright to me oh…  
Who you are is not where you've been  
You're still innocent_

The God of Thunder let out another sigh as he witnessed the trickster's reaction, he could only hope that the AllFather would give a light punishment to his once son. What Thor really hoped for was Loki wish to return to the royal family, so everything can be what it once was. This hope was a little far-fetched, but if all went well, maybe not.

_Did some things you can't speak of  
But tonight you live it all again  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you had seen what you know now then_

Thor tore his gaze away from his brother, he figured there was nothing he could do for him right now, not like Loki wanted him to be there anyways. Thor began to turn way, casting one last look over his broad shoulder, green eyes were staring back at him. At this point all the rage had drained from them and was replaced with anguish. Seeing this the large God turned back and lowered himself to the ground next to the clear cage. He saw Loki relax as he did this. A new relief flooded him, maybe life would return to what it once was when the two brothers returned to Asgard. Maybe, just maybe.

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly catchin days  
When everything out of reach  
Someone bigger brought down to you  
Wasn't it beautiful  
Running wild til' you fell asleep  
Before the monsters catch up to you_

_It's alright  
Just wait and see your string of  
Lights are still bright to me oh…  
Who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent _

_It's okay  
Life is a tough crowd  
32 and still growing up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent _

_Time turns flames to embers  
You'll have new Septembers  
Everyone of us has messed up too  
Lights changes like the weather  
I hope you remember Today is  
Never too late to Be brand new  
Ohhhhhh _

_It's alright  
Just wait and see your string  
Of lights are still bright to me Oh  
Who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent _

_It's ok Life is a tough crowd  
32 and still growing up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent _

_Lost your balance on a tight rope  
It's never too late to get it back_

**So? What did you think? Sorry for the lame ending of just the song finishing…but I really started to run out of steam for this story. Hopefully my next story about the Norse Bros will continue much better than this, I have ideas. Might ask someone if they want to co-write it with me, I dunno yet. NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG**


End file.
